Could You Be The One?
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Kisa, plus Hatsuharu are all going to the main house for summer break leaving Tohru and Shigure and Hatori behind. While Tohru and Kyo aren't "official" Tohru finds that she's growing attracted to. . Shigure! What will she do when she finds out that things aren't what they seem and it isn't one sided? Will she risk it to be with Shigure?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is my first Fruits Basket fanfiction! I'v watched the anime like three times through but I'm now going to read the manga! Whoop! But this is my first story for Fruits Basket I've written so I hope some people like it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, if I honestly did and sick as it might be, I would be seeing Shigure and Tohru together! That might be a little messed up to some but oh well!_**

 ** _I hope it's enjoyable! Review if you like and tell me if there's anything I should fix in this first chapter but enough of my babbling and on with the first chapter!_**

* * *

 _The sun was setting low in the sky, still giving off intense waves of heat that made the sky and air hazy with a fog of heat, the crickets and cicadas came out chirping loudly. The heat made sweat gather and dew up on skin, drip down and dampen skin and clothes gently but as the sun set and the soft whirring of a fan and air conditioners filled Tohru's ears she barely heard them as she stood there on the porch. Everything about this, all the time she spent here, couldn't have prepared her for this._

 _Even as the sound of the world, the noises it made, filled the air and sweat ran down Tohru's face gently and her arms, legs and made her shirt cling to her stomach, made her hair frizz and also stick to her skin in dark tendrils. But out of all these things it wasn't the setting that truly caught her attention though it was something that would be imprinted on her mind as she stood in front of him, watching his lips move forming her name and saying it in a way that rolled off his tongue and gave her shivers._

 _She stumbled a step forward taking his outstretched hand and he said her name again and her eyes widened gently with the sweet words that followed and her heart tripled in beats quickly as a slow, sweet and happy smile curved over her lips as her head tilted back a little bit and she stared straight at him. This was how it was to be. She didn't know it in the beginning but he was the one most perfect for her. Her perfect match_

* * *

"Tohhhrruuu~ Kyo's being mean to mee!" Tohru looked up at the voice, seeing a crying Momiji running to her, his big brown eyes wet with glistening tears and then a very angry Kyo came charging out of the house and Tohru held back little laughs as Kisa rested her head in her lap.

"Get back here!" Kyo shouted angrily and Momiji lunged and the moment he came in contact with Tohru a puff of smoke surrounded them and then, when it cleared, there was a soft trembling rabbit that clung to Tohru and behind Kisa who blinked gently looking at him then grabbed him holding her in her lap smiling.

"I'll protect you Momiji. Me and Big Sis will make sure Kyo doesn't hurt you.' Kisa said with a bright smile and Tohru chuckled gently at the scene and felt an urge to giggle as the grass tickled her bare legs.

"Get over here, you stupid rabbit!" Kyo snarled staring at the little rabbit in Kisa's lap.

"Tohruu!" Momiji wailed as he jumped into Tohru's waiting arms and she held him tight then stood up after picking up his clothes and smiled softly at Kyo.

"Kyo, don't you think you've chased Momiji around the house enough this morning?" Yuki asked scaring all of them with ihs sudden appearance and Tohru's heart seemed to screech to a stop.

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo snarled a she glared at Yuki who just looked back at him evenly then at Momiji who was trying to hide against Tohru by squirming and burrowing against her in a way that made her giggle gently.

"Momiji, when you change back get dressed. You should leave Kisa and Miss Honda alone." Yuki's tone was very authorative and Momiji sighed but then snuggled against Tohru a little more and the brunette smiled.

"It's okay Yuki, I don't mind having Momiji with me. I can't speak for Kisa but it's nice with Momiji around." Tohru said gently as the wind ruffled her hair and Momiji let out a little cheer as he squirmed happily.

"I don't mind him being here either Yuki." Kisa added with her gentle soft voice as her timid orange-brown eyes as she looked up at Yuki who sighed gently placing his hands lightly on his hips.

"Well even so, we have to get going soon." Yuki said again as he looked down at the two young Sohmas' and Tohru's slightly surprised expression.

"Go?" Tohru's voice was a question itself and she blinked standing up, her blue eyes widening softly as she placed Momiji's time ran out and a large puff of smoke blocked his body but he pulled his clothes on quickly and the blonde sighed out.

"We have to go to the main house. But I don't wanna leave Tohru alooonee!" Momiji wailed out as he dashed up to Tohru grabbing her hand tight and standing close but not to close to her.

"She won't be alone. Shigure volunteered to stay behind with her." Yuki said gently and the two young Sohmas' sighed out gently.

"Do I really have to go?" Momiji asked in a whining tone and Kyo seemed to appear out of nowhere, his arm circling Momiji's neck and the blonde bent over, his head near Kyo's stomach and the orange haired Sohma ground his knuckles into Momiji's head roughly.

"Yes! Now quite whining, you're giving me a headache!" Kyo growled as Momiji wailed in his usual way and struggled against Kyo before he got away and took off running with Kyo right after him and Yuki, Tohru and Kisa sighed.

"They'll never truly get along I swear it." Yuki sighed as he pressed his hand to his forehead then looked at Tohru's slightly blank look and he stepped a little closer to her. "Miss Honda? Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine! Right as rain!" She snapped out of her blank stare and smiled brightly. "Really! I'll go and make lunch!"

"Okay, me and Kisa will be right there." Yuki said smiling softly at Tohru's up beat attitude.

"Okay!" Tohru said cheerfully again and she then ran to the house running inside and as she shut the sliding door. her face and body language now hidden from their views and she seemed to sag slightly as her blue eyes grew dark and remorseful almost as thoughts crowded her mind and she clenched her hands tight. She couldn'tstop them from going to the main house but she also wanted them here, to spend the summer with her and more than anything, she needed to find out how long they would be there and how long she'd be without them.

"Tohru? Is something wrong?" Tohru's entire body jerked and her eyes widened as her head whipped up only to meet the brown eyes of Shigure and she felt a strange need to blush or get somewhere else.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Tohru forced out then forced a bright smile but Shigure had a look that said he didn't believe her. "Really I'm completely fine! I have to make lunch and-" Shigure's hand clamped down on Tohru's and this time, both embarrassingly and blessedly, she blushed bright and turned her head looking at Shigure's very serious looking face.

"Tohru, you and I will be spending the summer together while the others are away so you need to know you can come to me for anything. To talk about anything." Shigure told her, his eyes holding so much meaning in them and Tohru blushed a little more vividly as she smiled softly and naturally.

"I know. Thank you for that offer Shigure." She said softly then turned sliding her hand out of his and walked into the kitchen and when she got there she slowly began to chop up some vegetables, began fixing rice but her mind was elsewhere.

When Shigure had said that, the way he looked at her had. . . sent utterly amazing shivers across her skin and it had made her heart flutter but she just chalked it up for being nerves. She blew out a soft breath and tried focusing on the here and now as she heard Momiji running through the house now and she leaned against the counter, her blue eyes foggy with the thoughts coursing through her mind and she blew out a sot breath.

She was with Kyo but it wasn't a-well in some terms, a _real_ relationship seeing as they hadn't talked about it, hadn't agreed to date, they just spent some time together, shared hand holding moments and kisses that sent Tohru's heart fluttering in her chest but it felt like the flutters she got when she looked at Shigure were different than the ones she had with Kyo.

"Can you watch what you're doing?!" Tohru blinked as she looked down at a hand with a familiar bead bracelet and she turned her head looking up at Kyo's furious expression but there was also panic in his orange-red eyes. It was then that she realized she hadn't been watching what she was doing and was close to cutting her finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said going in her flustered mode when Kyo just grabbed her hand tight and tilted her head back and she blushed furiously, her eyes widening a bit. "Kyo?"

"You're so goddamn reckless sometimes, you know that?" Kyo murmured as his hand cupped her cheek keeping her head tilted back and to the side slightly so her face was tilted right in front of his.

His head lowered slightly to the point where his top lip just barely touched Tohru's and her heart thumped against her chest, her hands trembled gently and her breath came a little faster as she shut her eyes leaning in to him a little and their lips melted into a hot, searing kiss that if Tohru had been dating Kyo, she would have fallen in his arms and begged him to kiss her more and more but for some reason she couldn't or wouldn't do that. Even now, just like all other times, she felt a little prick of guilt. She didn't know why she felt guilty but as Kyo's lips moved against hers she figured she could just figure it out later when she had more time to think about it.

She kissed him back rather eagerly but also deeply, breathing in through her nose as her cheeks blazed and she was so lost in the kiss, her trembling hands clutching onto his forearms softly fighting the urge to press back against his chest or even twitch when she felt a hand cupping her breast, that she didn't hear the four set of feet coming to the kitchen but when she heard an " _Ooooohh_ " noise from Momiji she pulled away from Kyo quick with a flaming face.

"I knew it! Kyo likes Tohru~!" Momiji shouted in a sing songy tone and jumped laughing while Kisa just stared curiously from Kyo to Tohru, Yuki had the decensy to blush lightly but Shigure. . . Tohru had to think for a moment. Shigure looked _angry_ and irritated as he looked at Kyo. Tohru felt confused as to why he would be angry when the sound of Yuki clearing his throat was evident.

"Miss Honda you don't need to make lunch for us, we have to get ready." Yuki offered out and she noticed his cheeks were still slightly red as he ushered the two youngest Sohmas' out of the room while Momiji grinned and flashed her a thumbs up that had her cheeks blazing. Kyo sighed then looked at her, their eyes connecting and seeming to speak before he left the room a glare flashing between Shigure and Kyo that had her confused again but Shigure had smiled bright at her, looking at her with wide innocent looking eyes that should never be on a twenty-seven year olds face.

"Tohru, my precious little girl, can you make me something to eat? Pleeeassee?" He asked pressing his hands together looking at her so begging-ly, just like a dog or puppy would, that she burst out laughing loudly. The laughter seemed to thaw Shigure for he grinned at her.

"Yes Shigure, I'll make you something to eat." The brunette said smiling bright and Shigure smiled right back when she felt her heart skip and flutter as he walked out and she felt something racing through her body making her thighs clench together tighter and made her stomach swirl with nerves or butterflies, it was something she felt that had her breasts aching with a need for someone, anyone, to touch to soothe the ache and it was only a few moments later that Tohru realized what it was. Lust. Was. . .Could it be that. . .she was **_lusting_** after Shigure?


	2. Chapter 2

**_I look at this and think-where the hell did my inspiration go? I still have some! But it's going to be really REALLY shitty sounding though which I don't like to do Dx. But I want to at least give a couple more chapters on for this story before I just decide to just finish it but I thought I'd just say this before anyone's like "This is bad" or "It's to rushed, it seems to messy and irrelevant" but I just want to get it done surprisingly seeing as I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the Hetalia world but I will finish this up! Also there might be grammar and spelling mistakes but I'll try my best to go back and correct them!_**

* * *

Tohru's breath came slowly and softly, her hair was spread out around her head in long thick brown tendrils and her lashes rested heavily on her flushed cheeks. Kyo laid out next to her, nearly dreading when he'd have to pull away, and stared at her sleeping face as his hand reached up hesitating before pressing his finger tips to her burning cheek as her skin shined lightly with a light sheen of sweat from the heat and he stroked her cheek softly and a soft contented sigh left her lips and he felt a smile twitching at his lips.

He couldn't stop the smile from forming as he looked at her and he felt an urge to pull her close and hold her tight but he couldn't and he felt like he wasn't. . _good_ enough for her but he knew she was going to be made happy. She shifted mumbling gently and she laid out on her side, her lashes looking like half moon crescents against her cheeks and he smiled gently at her then he climbed out of her bed gently when she suddenly sat up half way.

"Nnn where are ya going Kyo?" She asked sleepily as she yawned softly looking up at him groggily and he smiled softer.

"I have to go. Remember? I'll be back before you even know it." Kyo murmured then leaned down kissing her hot forehead and she smiled lightly then sat up kissing his lips gently then laid back down closing her eyes but she felt like her chest was aching but. . surprisingly not as bad as she thought it would.

"I hope this summer goes by fast." She murmured softly as she laid back and closed her eyes softly and she was out like a light before she could even truly hear the door click shut as Kyo left.

* * *

Shigure walked into the kitchen then smiled at Tohru who was licking and sucking idly on a ice pop and Shigure sat down across from her seeming to snap her from her thoughts. He smiled at her again making her blush but she smiled right back and she leaned forward in her chair as her large blue eyes seemed to burn into Shigure, his heart trippling in beats quickly for a moment then she smiled back at him.

"Hello, Shigure! I shoudl tell you, your publisher called saying that she needed a "break" so she was going on a trip this summer." TOhru said as she looked at shigure and the author sunk in his chair a bit but chuckled want to try and gently and sighed.

"I see I see. It's going to be a very quite summer, isn't it Tohru?" Shigure asked as he tilted his head a bit and Tohru nodded as she sucked on her ice pop again. "We won't be hearing Kyo chasing Momiji, hear Yuki and Kyo fighting or even have Kisa around to play with and without my publisher stopping in and chasing me around it's going to be quite."

"Don't worry! I bet we can find something to do!" Tohru's tone was determined, her blue eyes holding the same look as she smiled at Shigure who couldn't help but grin at her.

"You sound so sure of that, Tohru. What do you think we're going to do?" Shigure asked again as he looked straight into Tohru's big blue eyes that suddenly seemed confused.

"U-Um I'm not sure what we can do but I'm sure we can find something fun to do!" Tohru cheered slightly as he smiled at her and the brunette blushed softly.

"I know you'll find something for us to engage in. So tell me, are you and Kyo dating?" Tohru jerked lightly at the question, her eyes widening into perfect circles as her pupils seemed to shrink with the light hitting her face in her new sitting position and her cheeks burned a dark red.

"W-Why do you ask?" Tohru asked stuttering a bit, sounding like her nervous self but if you looked at her eyes anyone could tell she was embarrassed and worried.

"Yesterday in the kitchen. The cat was kissing you like he had the right too and I'm simply asking if you are both dating, if not then I can talk to Kyo about boundaries." Shigure's dark eyes burned into Tohru, her heart picking up speed lightly as she stared at hm and she felt her heart beginning to beat faster against her chest and she looked down but she shivered with the feeling of those resting on her.

"I. . . We. . It's nothing official." Tohru softly stuttered out as her blush worsened and she honestly had the crawling sensation of wanting to run away and realized she didn't WANT to talk about her and Kyo. She jumped out of her chair rushing to the door. "I think I'm going to make lunch, something cool since it's so hot and-" Her words cut off when a careful arm wrapped around her waist perfectly, like it was shaped just for the curve of her waist, soft locks of black hair tickled her cheek as she felt Shigure's lips against her ear.

"It's alright, Tohru. I understand I embarrassed you and I won't talk about Kyo and yourself anymore. Just know that you can talk to me about anything bothering you." Shigure whispered softly as his arm tightly gently around her waist and her cheeks burned hotly as her heart thudded quickly against her chest against the closeness of her and Shigure.

Knowing that she could just lean back a bit and press against him in a way she felt herself longing for but that would trigger the curse which she didn't want to do, though the longing was there to do so. His fingers, when he tightened his arm, seemed to softly press into her hip and she blushed deeply as she held back the urge to shiver at the almost delicious feeling it triggered in her and her skin hummed lightly under her clothes when Shigure finally let her go and she blushed deeply.

"I'll leave you to fix lunch. I'll be in my office." Shigure stated then smiled walking past Tohru and the moment he was gone she gasped in a breath to feed her starving lungs as she trembled, feeling so hot that she felt cold if that were possible and she walked to the kitchen, sensations taking over her mind.

The way her clothes felt to restricting, the way her breasts seemed to throb with need and her nipples hardened so painfully they tingled, how the spot between her legs felt like it was just a small fire. She leaned against the table blushing hotly and fiercely, her hands trembling and she opened her eyes half way and she whimpered softly closing her hands into tight fists. When? When did this longing start? She'd always felt connected to Shigure but she always loved Kyo but. . was it possible she had mixed herself? Mistaken these sensations for Kyo when they were supposed to be for Shigure? Was Shigure, older and wiser than her, supposed to be the one she's to be with instead?

She shook her head hard as she leaned a bit more against the table refusing to accept the thoughts running through her mind. She felt her fingers touch something sticky and she opened her eyes realized her ice pop had melted and she sighed. She needed to clean it up-Oh! Her body jolted with electricity as wetness seemed to pool between her legs and she gasped. She'd reached forward, such an innocent and normal motion, but the juncture between her legs had bumped and pressed to the table in such a way that it sent off a chain reaction in her body.

She wanted to go to her room, where she could handle this, but her legs were bending for her to squat instinctively as her body burned and she panted out quietly a couple times as her heart raced uickly in her chest. She gripped the table with her left hand as her hand pulled the collar of her tank top down allowing her breath to pop out and she held the soft mound in her hand rolling it and moving it softly making a soft moan to leave her lips and she began circling and pulling at her nipple gently as the tingling began to get intense and worse between her legs making a whimper slip from her lips.

She let her head fall back a bit as she released her breast moving her hand down the brim of her shorts only to clamp her jaw tight to keep a cry from escaping her lips. The flesh between her legs was hot and utterly dripping wet, her fingers circling around her clit as she gasped in quick and short breathes, rolling, rubbing and pinching the swollen nub as her body shifted to move her up onto her toes as she bounced softly making her blush darkly.

"Oh god." She whimpered out blushing as she rubbed her swollen clit quickly and bounced herself on her toes a little more as she whimpered again. Her right hand held tight onto the table keeping her from utterly falling on her ass and she panted gently moaning and whimpering, whining gently as she pleasured herself as fast and best as she could.

She couldn't begin to think of anything more embarrassing than Shigure coming downstairs and seeing her like this and she shivered gently. She sunk her fingers into her tight silky sheath making her bite her lip hard whimpering as she pumped her fingers in and out quickly, her legs trembling softly. She groaned letting her head fall back slightly as she bounced her self up and down on her fingers with each pump of her fingers as she moaned and she panted quicker.

She blushed deeply whimpering and her toes ached from holding her up but as she moved her fingers faster and faster curling them softly making her muscles spasm hard and she ended up falling back on her ass but her legs spread out wide as possible and she cried out softly as she trembled hard. She couldn't stop even if she wanted too and it's why she felt, slightly, happy that Kyo and Yuki, Kisa and Momiji were gone along with Hatsuharu so that they wouldn't see her like this. She couldn't begin to dip into the feelings of embarrassment that would circle her at the thought of someone walking in on her right now. She moaned squirming softly a couple times shivering gently.

She thrusted her fingers in and out faster, ignoring a little discomfort, and with another soft cry she reached her climax quickly and she trembled pulling her wet fingers out, her skin glistening gently as she huffed out soft breathes and she shivered letting her head fall back before she got up and began cleaning everything up but for some reason, she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone had seen her and had watched her but as she cleaned up she just blushed just shoving it down and away as just paranoia.

There was no way anyone could've seen her. But as she cleaned up she realized, with a little jerk, that when she had climaxed she didn't know who's name was on her lips but she knew, without a doubt, that if she'd been alone it would have been Shigure's name that would have slipped from her lips. Just what was she going to do?


End file.
